trouble times ahead
by princess lunaella
Summary: what was star like before she came to earth? and how did robin change her? and why is red-x after her? rose is star. sorry for misspellings. first one so there you go. i do not own anything but the name briar rose. please R
1. Chapter 1

This is the record of Briar Rose.

Day One

Today we started the first set of tests, the subject did well. We saw very little change in her. She fought the reactions to show pain. The pain we inflicted upon her. For a princess she is not very high maintenance. She doesn't speak much. So far Rose is faring better than the others we had, but we'll see farther down the road. Trying to see what her powers are is harder than we thought. I don't know what to do with her, her powers are far too great for her to be on her own. She is good at one thing; the pants on all the crew have never been tighter. She just has to look their way, and Rose had them under her spell. She is too powerful for us if things keep going the way they did today. The fire didn't even leave a mark for every long, with the water she grew gills, the wind tunnel she flue. Tests today did not help us to control her powers, if we can control her we could use Briar Rose to take over the galaxy. There will be no one who can stop the great armies of the klaxons. The time will come when we break The Briar Rose.

Day Two

Things has changed she still shows no sign of breaking her. No sign of pain, the will power of this girl is amazing. Briar will only show the powers she needs to keep her alive. I fear we may die at her hand soon if control is not untainted.

Later that day

We got krypton in we will see what that does to our young friend.

Five years later . . . . . . . .

Day 1828

It has a long time since Briar was given to us Six people have died. Two were set ablaze for grabbing her ass. Two others were trying to make her give them a job and they drowned. The last two were burned from the inside out for not respecting her wish it remain "untouched", the captain (who is two years older than she, wants her for himself for it is easy to see that he has fallen in love the Briar Rose) does not punish her for her actions he finds it quit amusing that his crew dies because they loss control of themselves around the girl on board this ship. When he, himself is a blind fool around her sure the girl has an EE size rack and a nice ass to boot but that is no excuse to pick girl over crew and her hair maybe red as crimson rubies or her cat like emerald green eyes shine wet with tears as we injected her with half a ton of krypton now her fire she creates has bites of krypton in it. Her screams are musical more song then shrieks. Her laughter is sweet oh God I am under her spell I knew it was only matter of time I lasted longer than the other the thought of my wife was worked this long. I get to see her soon then the witch's spell will be gone.

Three weeks later . . . . . .

Day 1849

DAMN THAT GIRL!!! The whole time with my wife I could not stop thinking of Briar. EVEN DURNING SEX, the thought I could be with Briar making her moan and begging for more that instead of my wife, in mind I was making love to Briar. Now I am back and two more have died trying to sleep with her (I'm glad I only slept with her in my mind). The captain gained her trust somehow they are real close, so close the captain doesn't want any more tests done on her. Briar is walking around the ship without guards to protect the rest of the crew. All this time and still more powers come from this girl, I don't think we will ever truly unlock all her secrets.

Day 1850

They kissed; the captain kissed her, that prick. Why does he get the girl? Every female prisoner we get goes to the captain but we don't get females on the ship not since Helios became captain at the age of ten, (who makes a ten year old captain). This ship is for science we need an older captain one who understands what we are doing, one who does not fall in love with prisoners. The girl is only fifteen and he is seventeen, they make the cutest couple (WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING) she is our experiment and prisoner. The two shouldn't be together and I'm not saying this because I would like to be the one who rolls around in the sack with her instead. God I think it's gotten worse. Not only can I not stopping about her but every time I'm around her I want to take her right then and there. I don't care if anyone was watching it just adds to it. People watching me make love to her, Briar screaming my name in that musical voice of hers .I would be the one taking away her virginity making a woman out of her. I could make her beg me to never stop fucking her, that this is what she has been waiting for . . . Me. I'd have her all to myself and whenever I wanted. I must stop thinking like this or I'll end up like everyone else who has tried to get inside her.

About a year later . . . . . . .

Day 2191

It's been six years today since Briar Rose came to be with us. We have lost twelve men to her. Six form trying to cup a feel, have a good rump, or get a job done. The other six were scientists who got caught in a blast from our last test on her. The power from her fire was more then we could handle. She may have hated us for that we did to her, she may have wanted us dead, but this time she wasn't wake for her actions, this time we caused it. We sedated her and forced out her fire. The blast that followed after took out the whole science department. I was on the bridge talking to the captain about me leaving for the good of this project. I tried to explain that nine times this year I almost lost my life trying to get under Briar's skirt. He was about to hit me when the fire alarm went off. The fire was put out almost immediately, but the damage was done, there was nothing except ashes of the place. Not even teeth to identify the bodies. There she was still glowing tears running down her face, sleeping, floating in the middle of the place. The fire around her had died just like the scientists. Burn marks were all over her she was taken to medical bay the rate they healed was astounding they lasted about four hours we never know she could do that. The captain was pleased to know she would be fine but pissed to no end that we did another test on his girl they are engaged something I couldn't believe the king would allow. What was the last day I saw anyone the last day with Briar Rose the last thing I hoped would happened would be a kiss from her smooth lips and then nothing.

Last entry

As I read these words the doctor had written about me, I could not believe that I am the monster people feared. That I was the one who caused so many deaths, that so many people had to leave the ship because it was death or go gay with that lack out woman on board. My captain made it alright for me to kill his crew, that didn't seem like my Helios, my captain._ Then again he is only eighteen, anything to get me in bed I guess. _I thought as I looked at my engagement ring. Still nothing had happened between us and not for his lack in trying, but because I wanted to wait until we were married. As I stood there long red hair, cat like green eyes, EE cup size, 24'' waist, tight ass and perfect skin I wonder just what people did think of me now that I was going to marry Helios. The fire that happened on his ship is a blur to me and what happened before that I don't know. But reading this journal I see I killed in cold blood. I could stage my own death, die in a blast of my own power no one would know, but I would have to leave Helios. Do I really want someone who's only thought is to get me in the sack?

Just then Helios walked in. "what is my baby doing?"He said wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning down to kiss my neck. I melted in his arms. He worked his way up my neck, along my jaw bone, both cheeks, before turning me to him and pulling me closer, and French kissing me. So deeply that she had to put her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Did I really kill all these people Hel, did I?" I had to ask. I know I sounded worried that I did something wrong. I was always skirting around Helios as to not make him angry with me.

"Honey, it's not what it sounds like. You did that because they were attacking you. They were trying to rape you baby. They got what they deserve." He said pressing his lips to mine.

"So that makes us judge jury and executioner. Helios that doesn't make it right. They have families and lives and I end all that. How can you say they deserved death?" I was near the point of crying, when he lifted my chin looked me straight in the eye and said.

"Because they were trying to hurt you. And you fought back you said no. they tried anyway. The king pardoned your murders because that's what would have happened anyway. Listen my love if you hadn't I would have. Got that?" then kissed my forehead. "I love you, Rose. My Rose." Kissing me even more deeply than before. Helios picked me up, set me on the desktop, forced my legs around his waist and pulled me as close as he could.

"Helios. . . ."A whispered plea escaped my lips as we caught our breath.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered back. Kissing my neck once more.

"You know as well as I this cannot and will not happen until are wedding night."I tried to put my feet down on this matter now before we got to out of hand.

"What can't happen? Me kiss you? Or this?" he asked as his right hand slid up my back under my shirt. I held my breath. "Or what about this?" his left hand grabbed my ass and still pulled me as close as I could get. I began to melt against him again. "Or how about this" Kissing me the way he did when he wanted things to go his way, deep and passionate. I gasped in his opened mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in.

Hardly able to breath, I whisper "all of it." I tried to push away, not only was his grip to strong, but my body craved his touch. Hands on the collar of his shirt I pulled him back where he should be. As I started to unbutton it, he looked at me with shock. "What?" I couldn't help but ask. "Is it what you want?" fear rang clear in my voice.

"Yes, but not what you want. Is it? You always stop me before we get to the good part." He said only truth that I had stopped us but had he had other women in his bed before? Seeing the look of doubt on my face he asked, "what, what did I say?"

Almost in tears, "have you bedded other woman?" I asked I couldn't help but cry. The thought of my Helios with anyone else broke my heart. Shock and surprise played on his face then he started to laugh. I looked at him as though he went crazy here I am crying and he is laughing at me. What is going on?

"Baby you have know me since I was ten I have only been with you. All my first have been with you. And that's the way things are going to stay. You don't have to cry." He kissed the tears running down my face. I smiled, I wanted him all to myself right now no more waiting. The wedding was three weeks way, everything was taken care of expect my dress. That is the only detail you can't take care of on a ship in the middle of space. So what did it matter if it was now or three weeks from now it was Helios. So I kissed his nose to let him know I was alright. Then pressed my lips to his. I pulled his attention back to me undoing his shirt. He kissed my neck "are you sure about this?" he asked playing with the zipper in the front of my shirt. It may have not been zipped to cover my chest completely but it covers more than he was making it.

"Yes captain, I'm sure." I finished with the buttons, sliding my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. His left hand move to my liner thigh, the skirt I am wearing isn't that long. One quick turn and the whole world can see the thong I wanted to wear today. Completely unzipped my shirt hung open; there he could see a black silk with purple lace EE cup size bra.

And all he could say was "Front clasp?" kissing down the cleavage line. The farther he went the hotter I got. I pulled off his shirt and through it across the room. He just smirked undid the clasp move the bra out of his way and began to lick my nipples. His right hand still on my back for support, while his left trailed up my thigh. As I trying to undo his belt, he began to suck on one of my nipples and his left hand had move the thin piece of fabric and found my clit. I gasped, the feeling was so new so different I didn't want him to stop. I had to stop fumbling with the belt and brace myself on the desk; the tension was more than expected. I moaned his name he pressed harder on my clit, I told him not to stop and he flicked his tongue over my nipples. I was wet, ready for him, and I knew he was ready for me. Just as he was about to remove my top and bra completely the door to the office opened.

"Mmm… Captain we need you on deck sir. Oh sorry Captain I didn't realize you were busy." Just a low on the food chain guy everyone tells to go do this or go get me that. Now his assignment was to get Helios. Helios pulled my top closed as soon as he heard someone speak. The look on his face was _so-close-yet-so-far_.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back, and finish what we started." He said it so matter of fact like I had to say something.

He was looking around for his shirt when I said "No. I will be in my room." The look he gave me was I better correct myself. "OUR ROOM happy?" he nodded. I levitated his shirt to him.

"Thanks. You said they need me on deck?" looking at the crewman.

"Yes sir that's right" he stammered.

Helios walked back to me, made sure I was not seen by the lackey, redid the clasp, and zipped up my shirt. I slid off the desk walked past both men and headed to our room. "Wait" he called after me. I stopped. Helios wrapped his arms around my waist; "Don't change anything no makeup no clothes nothing." He whispered in my ear.

"What if I wanted to add a layer? That black silk nightgown you got me." I whispered back.

"The see through one?" He asked, I just nodded. "Ok but nothing else and we will finish this if I have to tie you to our bed." I smiled at the thought, I knew he wasn't kidding but thought still made me laugh.

"You promise?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. Instead he pressed me against the nearest wall, hands raised above my head; he had both my wrists in one hand. Kissed me deeply with the unspoken promise. The lackey had been behind us and finally said something.

"Mmm . . . sir you both are need on deck sir. It's the king about your wedding." The lackey looked frighten because he had not interrupted us once but twice now in less than twenty minutes and he didn't tell us it was the king. We looked at him with shock. I pushed off Helios and flue to the bridge. There on the big screen was his majesty King Richard or in my case when I found that out I called him King Dick and all he did was laugh. Only his daughter was the one who called him that but she had passed way before I was five.

"Hello your majesty." I curtseyed. He smiled at me. He told me once on his first visit to the ship after the explosion, that I reminded him of his daughter Delilah, she would be twenty nine this year. After a moment Helios and the lackey join the rest of us. Helios bowed then took his set in the captain's chair. I took my set on the captain.

"I can tell by the way you two look I interrupted something." The look on his face was amusement and dislike.

"Nothing too important. What do you need?" I said I was always trying to please him not because he was the king but he was starting to become the father figure in my life. From what I hear of Helios' home world things were dark in the kingdom after the death of the king's daughter but things started to change not too long ago.

"I was calling to say that your wedding has been moved to this week and on the issue with your dress if you can get here tomorrow that will be no problem. You can use Delilah's dress after all I'm sure she wouldn't mind her sister using it." King Richard put an extra emphasizes on the word sister. The look on my face must have given him the clue I was lost. "Since your kingdom has given you and all rights to you up that means you were an orphan." Still more confusion played on my face and he laughed. "I adopted you. And now you really can have the royal wedding you wanted." My eyes lit up with tears I can't believe I had have a father who loved me since my first one gave me to the enemy. Now it seems the enemy is my father and someone who loves me. The cool thing about being a princess is that other planets want you. So if you're at war with another planet you can give yourself to them as a peace offering. Or in my case your parents do it for you. Most of the time this is done by marriage but again in my case slavery was the chose. That led to experiments which lead to Helios which lead to death which lead to being the newly adopted daughter of the king. Funny how life turns out.

"You want me to wear Delilah's dress?" I asked this was not a normal dress Delilah was never able to wear it before her death. It was a month before her wedding when the king fond his daughter died in the arms of her love who was murdered as well. "I can't do that your majesty." I couldn't that was hers not mine.

"It's not your majesty any more to you Rose; call me dad, or father, or even daddy. That would be nice to hear that again. Daddy, yea I quit like that." King Richard said kind of thinking aloud toward the end.


	2. sorry its so short

On looking jump city, could see everything the t shaped tower I lived in now, people going about their day. I wonder how life would be if the titans didn't help me almost three years ago. Soon I will be nineteen and off to college. But where to go? T.C.U. or Julliard or maybe . . .

*De da de da de de de* played from my communicator. I opened it to see who was calling, it was none other than the best boyfriend ever Robin. "Hey what do you need?" yes my English got a lot better after cy made me go to high school. "Am I late for thing or is there an attack? But from where I am I don't see one." I asked worried there was trouble in this beautiful city I call home.

"No star. Just making sure you ok you has been a long time. Anything I can help with?" asked robin worry written all over his face. See what I tell you best boyfriend ever. Just thinking about him makes want to fly.

"oh no robin everything is just fine. I wanted to fly around for a bit." I replied. The truth was today was the anniversary of my father's death and the day I lost my fiancée. The life I had before the titans seems so long ago. But in a way, I should be grateful. If none of it happened I wouldn't have robin the true love of my life. And today is also the anniversary of robin and I two years today it seems like yesterday we couldn't say two words without blushing. And now we have come close to intercourse a time or two . . . or three.

"Star just come home soon or have you forgotten what day it is?" he asked pouting a bit.

"no I have not it is the 29th of march."

"and?"

"the author's birthday "

"and?" he was getting worried now.

I paused knowing what he meant but was toying with him like he had done the year before. I put on my thinking face. "robin? " I asked. "why is today important?" he looked shocked than hurt. I couldn't help but smile did he real think I could forget. "oh is today the day of your birth or in French anniversaire." That got him laughing that moment he know I wouldn't forget thing this important. "I be home soon." I closed the communicator and soon met robin on the roof of Titan's tower. The moment I landed he swept me up in his arms and spun me around. I laughed hoping things would never change between us. That we would always be like this, life would be like this and my past would stay where it was in the past. But I would never get my wish.


	3. what's with all the fing rose petals?

I landed on the roof of titans' tower only to find a small pile of red and white rose petals. Looking around I found a trail of alternating color petals leading to the door. Summing a basket (with power I don't let the other know about) I gather the trail and follow it. Opening the door I find more rose petals counting to fallow and gather they lead me to the elevator ever a red petal is neatly taped next to the six floor button. Taking the hint I push the button and remove the petal. As the doors open I find even more petals. Thinking "what Hell do we have a new villain? What is he the Rose? Damn wild goose chase."

* * *

Earlier that day

Robin walks out of the elevator with two bags one of each color of rose petals. While laying the trail, beast boy comes up to him. "Man did you get bored or loss a bet? What the hell is all this for?"

"Well beast boy what day is it?" robin asked him

"Tuesday" replied the green one.

"The date is?"

"The 29th of March."

"It's important WHY?"

"The author's birthday."

"No well yes but it's important to us because it's starfire and mine anniversary."

"So what's with the rose petals?"

"It's romantic . . . I think?"

* * *

I fallowed the trail to my bedroom door and yelled "yup we have some new fuck up villain. Who the hell makes a trail of rose petals for someone to fallow, what kind of fuck up evil plot is that it doesn't even make sense. Who would be stupid enough to give away their position like that? Well I guess I have to beat the crap out of who ever then meet robin damn." Opening the door I waited for an attack when one never came I slowly entered looking around.

The room was lit by a lot of candles all over. Red petals lay on the floor while a heart made of white petals was on my bed. Red petals formed an arrow throw the heart and a smaller heart in the middle of the white one. In the small red heart there was a black velvet box waiting for me. As I walked in father the door closed behind me, making me jump. Turning around I saw robin dressed in a tuxedo. _"Damn that boy never look so fine"_ I though. "So you're the one who placed those," I held up the basket of petals. "to lead me here. Why?"

"Because it's romantic . . . right?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Well I guess only if you don't have a boyfriend who isn't already perfect." I smiled at him.

"Star I'm far from perfect. There are a lot of flaws that I have and you know it."

"I don't see that many." I walking over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So why all the romance, it's only two years."

"Two years with you." Putting his arms around my waist and pulling close kissing me. "So what you need to do is open your present." He indicated the black box in the middle of the bed. I picked it up and looked at him.

"What is this? I thought we said no present."

"Well I have been thinking a lot about us lately." I could the look in my face fell I could feel it, and robin quickly continued. "No. . . Sweetheart. It's not like that. It's a good thing. . . I think?" He took the box from me, he look nervous and that is not usual for him.

"Richard." His alter ego "Honey what's wrong? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . please tell me." I pleaded.

"No Star nothing's wrong. Everything's right. and that's what scares me."

"You're not making sense sweetie."

"I know. What I'm trying to say is I love you and I want this, what we have. It's what people spend their whole lives looking for but we . . . we have it." He took my hands. "princess is not just your title. In fact it's never been your title. It's who you are to me. My Princess. So I ask." He went down on one knee. "will my princess marry me?" his eyes were close waiting for my answer. I'm sure he could feel a slight tug from my hands. He was the only thing keeping me form flying up in joy. The man I love loves me too. "Star I need an answer." Not thinking I dived hugging him pushing him to the floor. "can I take that as a yes." I still couldn't speak so I nodded in to his chest. "speechless star?" again I could only nod. He slipped the ring on my finger I still hadn't seen it. I was too busy looking in to his sapphire blue eyes. Just as I was about to kiss him the alarm went off.

Well who will it be stay tuned sorry about the wait and I still not own them damn I wish I did.


	4. AN

A.N.

Hey, I'm still alive but suffering for the worst case of writer's block ever in my life. If anyone wants to write an argument between robin and red x about starfire that would be greatly appreciated. It takes place after Red X robs a jewelry store just for star, and that titans go to stop him. If you need more Info please P.M. me. You will get credit for it and an O.C. in the Chapter fallowing the argument.


End file.
